


Chop Suey

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Episode: s05e04 The End, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: A recap of 2014.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Chop Suey" by System Of A Down


End file.
